Cosas de la vida
by grecia.basurco
Summary: Últimamente como que a los chicos de inazuma eleven les a llamado la atención una amistad, que para la mayoría es algo mas serio, sobre todo a Kido. Descubran que pasara cuando la inocencia se junta con la inmaduras y se trata de crear una amistad (puede decidir como continuaran, solo dar su opinión).Fubuki y Haruna
1. Chapter 1

Que cosas de la vida, todos los chicos están creciendo tan rápido y de seguro dentro de muy poco la mayoría se casa pero claro nosotros no nos queremos fijar todavía en esa parte de la historia.

Nuestra historia en pesara con una bella tarde verano, eran eso de las tres de la tarde y un chico de cabello café intentaba decirle algo importante a una chica de cabello corto de color azul.

-Haruna...tu...me-Tachimukai temblaba y no lograba hablar bien

Pero en el instante que se había decidido vino alguien(típico) agarro le dio un beso en la frente a Haruna y le tomo la mano y le dijo...

-Hola Tachimunkai, lo siento si interrumpo pero voy a llevar de paseo a mi novia... pero si le ibas a decir algo importante a mi novia yo...-Fubuki estaba con una de esas sonrisas dulces y tiernas

-No,no,no era nada importante-Tachimukai estaba apenada

-Bueno me tengo ir, me divertí contigo en la cita (de amigos) - dijo Haruna sonriente (pobre tachimukai)

Ellos se fueron dejado a Tachimukai solo. Mientra tanto Fubuki y Haruna mientras iban caminando por toda la ciudad relámpago ellos iban matándose de la risa a carcajadas.

-De verdad se lo creyó-dijo Fubuki entre risas

-Claro que si Shiro, por que crees que puso esa cara- dijo Haruna ahogándose en risas

-De alguna forma me da pena-dijo aun riéndose el príncipe de campos de nieve

-Si pero igual fue muy gracioso-dijo aun ahogándose en risas

-Y cambiando de tema ¿ A que te referías con "la cita"?-dijo en tono serio

-Pues lo que tiene que significar lo que tu entiendas es otra cosa-dijo de forma inocente-A caso estas celoso.

-Claro que no-lo dijo sonriente-sabes que te estimo como una hermana y asta hay veces que te veo como si fueras Atsuya- lo dijo abrasándola

En ese instante se escucho una voz algo confundida que decía...

-Oigan ¿ustedes ya son novios?-dijo Midorikawa confundido

-Claro que no-dijeron los dos a la vez algo alterados

-Ya pero no era para que se pongan así-Midorikawa siguió su camino

Ellos suspiraron del alivio y se miraron y Fubuki le dijo...

-Que bueno que no se armo un malentendido, quieres jugar un rato fútbol o mejor dicho practicar porque tu aun no sabes jugarlo muy bien-dijo sonriente

-Claro que si pero esta vez te ganare-lo dijo sonriente Haruna

_**Bueno después continuo espero que les guste y después sigo, no olviden comentar los que quieren dar ideas en los comentarios háganlo yo lo colocare en las historias para que participen.**_


	2. Conversacion

_**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a la persona que comento mi primer capitulo y de verdad gracias, voy a continuar no te preocupes y pues piso hacerlo hasta que sean grandes y tengan hijos, y esta capitulo intentare hacerlo mejor.**_

Cuando llegaron al campo de fútbol, se pusieron jugar durante un rato, los dos sonreían y se divertían, hasta que en una de esas robadas de pelota Fubuki hizo caer a Haruna, se hoyo un "au" fuerte(el dolor provenía del tobillo). Fubuki se acerco preocupado y angustiado, el levanto suavemente a Haruna, la sentó en una banca y el sentó a su lado, hubo un silencio (aun que ella estaba adolorida)

-En serio lo siento, no pensé que esto pasaría esto-dijo preocupado Fubuki

-No tienes que preocuparte, total esto a ustedes les pasa seguido-dijo Haruna poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Fubuki.

-Pero esto no debía pasarte a ti, yo le pedí permiso Kido para que tu salieras conmigo, le prometí que no te pasaría nada malo, le di mi palabra-dijo algo alterado pero a la vez nervioso.

-Shiro, no tienes de que preocuparte o acaso crees que mi hermana es un asesino- dijo en tono medio molesto pero burlón

-Puesss...no-la miro con una una sonrisa tierna

-Entonces ¿Cual es el problema? Kido es una persona y entenderá-dijo de una forma tranquila pero sonriente

-Pero igual si te pasara algo malo no se que haría-dijo Fubuki ya estando tranquilo

Estuvieron hablando un rato de cosas sin sentido, sobre sus familias hasta que llegaron aun tema interesante, lo malo es que no se como llegaron a ese tema.

-¿Y tu crees que le llegue a gustarle a alguien?-dijo Haruna

-Si, a caso no recuerdas lo que hicimos hoy en día con Tachimukai-dijo Fubuki tranquilo

-No me refiero a eso-dijo Haruna tranquila

-¿Entonces?-ya algo confundido

-¿No has oído si le gusto aun chico del equipo o alguien?-dijo Haruna( acaba de cambiar el tema)

-No la verdad escuche a nadie decir eso-dijo algo confundido-¿Porque preguntas eso?

Ella le dijo en voz baja la respuesta, entre sonrisas el le contesto.

-Yo te ayudare en lo que sea necesario, recuerda lo que te dije antes del partido con Corea, yo siempre te apoyare-dijo de una forma dulce

-Sabes te quiero como un hermano-ella le agarra la mano-me gusta que no seas celoso y que me apoyes.

Haruna se acerco y le dio un beso en el cachete, el se sonrojo. Estuvieron un rato, verificaron que el tobillo este bien (seguía un poco adolorida). Fubuki la acompaño a su casa ( que suerte que Kido no viva en la misma casa que Haruna).

_**Bueno hasta aquí ya veré si mañana publico capitulo, no creo que publique el día miércoles ni jueves ni mucho menos viernes (viajo), de todas formas estoy agradecida por esa a cogida que e tenido con ese primer comentario, sigan opinando y dando ideas para que ayuden un poco, Bueno los esperamos en el siguiente super capitulo, este fútbol es de por aquí.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola chicos, hoy traigo el siguiente capitulo algo corto pero espero que les interese y nada mas, disfrútenlo. _**

Al día siguiente, Kido, Fubuki, Goenji y Endo salieron a caminar como siempre por ahí, hasta que Fubuki se puso a conversar con unas chicas (pero bien coqueto). Kido hizo un comentario (claro como estaba lejos, claro habla mal de su amigo).

-A veces creo que Fubuki es una mala influencia para Haruna-dijo Kido preocupado

-Pero ¿Porque?-dijo Endo confundido

-Es que me acabo de enterar de la broma de mal gusto que le hicieron a Tachimukai, creo que fue muy cruel y al parecer Haruna le siguió el juego a Fubuki-dijo Kido-Ademas no me parece Haruna y el salgan todos los días

Fubuki volvió donde sus amigos (bien hipócrita) y siguen su camino hasta que hablan sobre algo que la verdad les ara ir al hospital.

-Y van ha ir a comer casa de Natsumi, recuerden ella invito a todos-dijo Goenji

-De que vamos a ir, pues si pero e oído que ella iba a cocinar sola ya que a sus sirvientes le iba a dar el día libre -dijo Endo

Los cuatro sueltan un suspiro y siguen caminado (saben que están sentenciados a muerte). Pasa unas horas y Fubuki dice a todos...

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir recuerden que para la noche era la invitación a casa de Natsumi y pues...he...tengo cosas que hacer...Adiós chicos-dijo retirándose.

Todos estaban confundidos ya que faltaban 6 horas y eran eso de las 10 de la mañana, Kido apenas ver que desapareció la silueta de su amigos dijo...

-Creo saber por que se fue tan apurado- Endo y Goenji lo miran esperando que le digan la razón-Hasta donde se ha estas horas Haruna se ve con Fubuki o algo así.

Pasaron maso menos cinco horas, Fubuki y Haruna iban caminando mientras conversaban y reían de alguna o otra cosa que decían hasta que hablaron de un tema extremadamente clasificado (según Haruna).

-Como piensas acercarte le a el-dijo Fubuki

-...-ella no respondió nada


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola a todos lamento el suspenso pero gusta dejarlos así es una mala costumbre hacer eso pero que se puede hacer, bueno hoy en día pienso subir dos capítulos (espero que el tiempo me lo permita) bueno y a disfrutar._**

Haruna no sabia que responder pero Fubuki le quito las palabras de la boca y pues lo que el contesto fue...

-No tienes que poner nerviosa, solo háblale como me hablas a mi, ademas tu lo conoces de tiempo a caso el no estuvo desde que se inicio el equipo- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa tierna (si sigue siendo tierno me lo como)

-Tienes razón- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Haruna tienes algo acá- dijo mirando el hombro de Haruna

-¿Donde?-dijo preocupada

El le en peso a hacer cosquillas y ella le siguió el juego.A lo lejos dos personas los veían, con esas dos personas me refiero a Goenji y a Kido, en ese instante cuando veían esa escena, Goenji exclamo...(que raro que Fubuki y Haruna no se den cuente que eran seguidos)

-Sigues creyendo que nuestro amigo es una mala influencia-dijo Goenji

-Pues...no...la verdad parece otra persona con ella que con las demás- dijo Kido

Goenji lo miro con cara de te lo dije y Kido agrego:

-Permitiré que se sigan viendo pero no tolerare si Fubuki se enamora de Haruna-dijo Kido muy serio

- Sera lo mejor para todos, sera mejor que vallamos a alistarnos para ir a casa de Natsumi (se dirigen a su muerte)-dijo Goenji

Los dos se fueron. Unos diez minutos después Fubuki llevo a Haruna a su casa y en la entrada de su casa...

-Parece que no hay nadie en la casa- dijo Haruna con la puerta abierta-¿Quieres pasar un rato?

-Claro, pero solo unos minutos-dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa

Fubuki pasa a la casa y en seguida vio la sala, se sentó en uno de los muebles cómodos, Haruna se sentó a su costado y se pusieron a conversar de la típica forma fluida.

-Sabes algo, a mi me han contado que cuando te dan el primer beso es el que siempre vas recordar-dijo Fubuki algo apenado

-Ya veo, entonces hay que tener cuidado al dar un primer beso- dijo Haruna interesada en el tema

-Si... la verdad es que tengo miedo de dar mi primer beso a la persona incorrecta-dijo algo preocupado

-Pues si, es preocupante- dijo Haruna

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos lo cual no era frecuente hasta que ha Fubuki le vino una idea (ante mi opinión profesional creo que esto fue el problema de raíz)

-Hizo tu y yo nos diéramos un beso - (¡que!, ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba) dijo con algo de vergüenza

-Pero Fubuki tu y yo somos amigos, ademas tu no me gustas-dijo Haruna entrando en pánico

-Creo que te estas confundiendo, no es que me gustes, es que si tu y yo nos damos un beso ya no tendríamos miedo de tener malos recuerdos por que somos amigos, nos llevamos bien y confiamos el uno con el otro-dijo muy confiado

-Tienes razón, hay que hacerlo- (bueno le dar la razón a Kido) dijo muy decidida

Ellos se miraron a la cara y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que rosaron sus labios (creo que mucho romance me hace marear), en ese instante los dos estaban nerviosos como nunca lo habían estado, cuando termino fue algo raro los dos no sentían nada pero que había sido lindo era cierto y ya iban tener una mal recuerdo. Fubuki se fue tranquilo por la razón de que en un momento pensó que le gustaba Haruna pero cuando paso lo del beso se dio cuenta que había sido solo inseguridad ademas hubiera sido demasiado raro enamorarse de su mejor amiga.

_** FIN**_

_**Jajajaja fue una broma, de verdad creen que había terminado, por favor si esto es solo el principio todavía falta muchos cosas interesante que van a suceder y verán los problemas que hay mas delante, solo me que da decir no se pierdan el siguiente capituló y digan sus ideas por que recuerden no hay ideas **_


	5. la confecion

_**Hola a todos los lectores y escritores espero que estén listos para este siguiente capitulo, aun debo confesar les que demore en planearlo y habrá dos comunicados importantes que creo que deben saber ( no entren en pánico )(bueno entren en pánico) pero bueno, que empiece el cuento.**_

En la casa de Natsumi, ya habían llegado todos a la reunión, Haruna desde hace unas horas tenia un nudo en la garganta y sentía que se le entre cortaba la respiración. Llego el momento que había estado esperando (la oportunidad), ella se acerco temblorosa aun chico que conocía bien. Haruna se acerco a el y le dijo que quería hablar a solas ( Fubuki se dio cuenta ). Se alejaron del grupo con el que estaban hablando.

-Goenji, hay algo que he querido decir -dijo Haruna muy nerviosa.

El la miro y claro que tenia idea de que diría, pero antes deque Haruna dijera algo mas Cogure a pareció y pues dijo algo así como...

-Creo que no sera necesario que digas algo mas, a caso no es obvio a Goenji le gusta Natsumi.

Cogure se fue corriendo, Haruna le dijo a Goenji que no era nada importante, ella salio de casa de Natsumi. Fubuki apenas salio Haruna se percato de lo que le había pasado.

El la encontró no muy lejos de ahí, Fubuki la abrazo y la intento calmar...

-No digas nada, a hora tranquilizante-dijo Fubuki muy dulcemente

-... - Haruna no le dijo nada y lo miro a los ojos, esta vez cuando ella lo miro a los ojos se percato había algo diferente pero que no podía descifrar

-¿Quieres que vayamos por un helado?-dijo Fubuki intentando animarla

Haruna acepto, no paso media hora de que Haruna se había animado y se había olvidado de lo que había pasado.

Unos días después Fubuki tuvo que regresar a Hokaido para a listar sus cosas ya que lo habían invitado para participar en un equipo del extranjero. Desde hace dos años ellos no se ven, en realidad nadie del equipo del fútbol frontera internacional se ven.

_**Bueno es hora del comunicado de ultimo minuto, que la verdad es importante que pongan la total atención (júrenlo), la primera noticia es sobre mi y la otra es sobre inazuma eleven.**_

_**-Primero, yo escribiré cuentos has el 15 de enero ya que voy a tomar una vacaciones hasta marzo (maso menos) apenas terminen mis vacaciones continuare con los cuentos.**_

_**-**__**¡Llegan novedades del twitter de Akihiro Hino!**_

_**El twitt dice "¡Una nueva historia de Inazuma Eleven llegará en febrero! Les daremos más detalles en el futuro." Y escribe "futuro" como "**__**フューチャー**__**" en katakana. ¿Será esto una señal de que sacarán Inazuma Eleven Future? :0**_


	6. siempre espera lo inesperado

_**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, estamos aquí con el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste y un ultimo a viso a todos, entramos a la segunda temporada.(una recomendación, escuchen la canción "inazuma11 OTS1 sad past piano version", es para darle un fondo a la historia, yo indicare cuando se cambia)XD**_

Han pasado dos largos años, después de la confección de Haruna a Goenji, la verdad es que nada a cambiado todo sigue normal. Fubuki hace un días llamo a Haruna pero... nadie contesto, así que decidió llamar a Kido para avisarle que llegaba el martes.

Cuando el llego, nadie estaba ahí, el sabia por que Kido no había ido pero ¿Haruna? El no sabia nada de ella ni siquiera Kido le había mencionado algo sobre su hermana. Tomo un taxi para que lo llevara casa de Kido, el al llegar a su destino se bajo del auto y puso su vista hacia la enorme casa. El toco la puerta, un mayordomo abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar.( a partir del siguiente reglón ya pueden cambiar el tono a "inazuma eleven11 Ots 1-let's play soccer")

Mientras tanto en otra parte, una pareja de chicos se divertía tirándose globos de agua en un parque, a Haruna siempre le caía, mientras que al otro chico no le caía nada. Al final cuando se acabaron los globos, el le dijo...

-Fue muy divertido, es una de las razones por las que te amo, porque siempre me divierto contigo- dijo algo cansado el chico

-Hay, por favor, te divertirías igual con un perro que conmigo- dijo Haruna

-No seria igual, porque contigo fue especial-dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Kirito, eres tan dulce- dijo Haruna sonrojándose (pueden cambiar de canción en la siguiente, a la "everything has changed" para su preferencia en sub español)

Han pasado unas cinco horas, Kido llego a su casa... pero no encontró a Fubuki, según el mayordomo el se fue hace poco pero no sabia a donde, Kido siguió su camino por que sabia a donde iba a ir su amigo.

En la casa de Haruna, un chico estaba tocando la puerta, no paso mucho tiempo para que le abriera una señora y lo dejara pasar, la señora respondió si con la cabeza a la pregunta que le dijo el chico y se subió ha arriba dejando al chico en espera. La madre de Haruna subió y toco la puerta de la habitación. Al abrir la puerta se podía observar a una chica total mente desesperada que esperaba que la llame un chico llamado Kirito.

-Haruna, a llegado un chico... - la madre no pudo terminar por que su hija ya se había bajado.

Ella bajo rápidamente la gradas, pero cuando ella vio quien estaba en la sala, se quedo algo decepcionada pero a la vez sorprendida, no sabia que hacer.

-Hola Haruna-dijo Fubuki con una clásica sonrisa tierna

Ella no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, pero el se las quito de la boca por que el agarro y la abrazo, Haruna se paralizo ahora estaba congelada. El abrazo duro unos minutos después de eso, ellos intercambiaron unas palabras, a decir verdad era algo incomodo, hasta que sonó el celular de Haruna. Después de la llamada, ella le dijo que tenia que salir. Fubuki tuvo que salir e irse.

Ya ha fuera, el se puso a pensar como es posible que cambiaran tanto las cosas, pero eso era algo que ni el podría descifrar.


	7. conversación con el hermano

_**Hola a todos, bueno empiezo a escribir antes que me quede sin tiempo, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**_

Fubuki regreso a casa de Kido, cuando entro, según lo que vio parecía muy ocupado su amigo así que se fue a su habitación, hasta que fue la hora de la cena, el bajo donde estaba su amigo.

En la mesa cuando se sentó, no hubo palabras, hasta que sirvieron la comida ahí empezó la conversación mas incomoda para Kido y Fubuki.

-¿Fuiste a casa de Haruna?-dijo Kido serio

-Si, pero no hable mucho con ella-dijo Fubuki algo triste

-Ya veo, pero ¿No te dijo algo sobre alguien especial?-dijo Kido

-No la verdad fue mas silencio que conversación-dijo Fubuki- ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Puess... desde hace tiempo no se nada de la vida de Haruna...la verdad es que...Haruna y yo...nos peleamos-lo dijo con una total tristeza

-...-Fubuki no sabia que decir, pero la intriga no se podía ocultar así que tuvo que preguntar-¿Y porque?

-Fue hace tres meses, ella llego diciendo que había encontrado el chico perfecto, yo le pregunte cuanto tiempo lo iba conociendo y ella me dijo que ese mismo día lo había conocido...Yo la verdad me moleste y le dije que estaba loca para enamorarse asi, ella me dijo que me odiaba y que nunca mas me hablaría...desde entonces no me habla o algo parecido-dijo Kido bajando la cara

-Ya veo... pero... no era para que ella te hablara así, esto se debe solucionar-dijo Fubuki muy decidido

-...Una pregunta Fubuki ¿A ti te gusta Haruna?-dijo Kido

-Como te dije hace tiempo yo la considero como si fuera mi hermana-dijo Fubuki

-Pero no te interesaría de otra forma-dijo Kido

_**Bueno chicos aquí les dejo con la duda ¿Que tratara el siguiente capitulo?¿Que tramara Kido? No lo se, asi que no se lo pierdan.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola todos lo escritores y lectores, estamos ya con el ¿setimo? creo no se en que capitulo estaremos pero bueno, hoy aremos algo diferente y espero que les guste. XD**_

Bueno creo que la mayoría de gente que ha leído de seguro quiere saber quien es Kirito y pues gracias a la investigación y a los testimonios de la gente llegamos a una conclucion pero sera mejor que empecemos con sus datos.

** HOJA DE VIDA**

**Nombre y Apellido:** Kirito Sagaki

**Edad:** 16

**Tipo de sangre:** O+

**Situación económica:** es uno de los chicos mas adinerados de la ciudad

**Lugar de nacimiento:** Italia (razones desconocidas)

**Situación de los padres: **Casados

**Hermanos: **hijo único

**Enfermedad: **ninguna

**Progreso de la escuela: **Al principio cuando ingreso no hubo problemas, pero al paso de unas semanas, tu muchos castigos y visitas al director, eso provoco la expulcion definitiva de una de las escuelas mas reconocidas del país. A hora es estudiante en casa pero al parecer no esta funcionando.

**Clubes:** al principio estuvo en el basquet pero fue expulsado por mala conducta.

**Idiomas aprendidos: **-Italiano

-Griego

Kido hace unos días pudo averiguar el nombre y apellido del chico que sale con su hermana, cuando vio su hoja de vida se los juro se desmayo. Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, Fubuki esta buscando un departamento para comprar, cuando iba a encontrarse con Haruna para conversar, el a lo lejos vio aun chico de cabello azul que le coquetea a una chica, Fubuki no le tomo tanta atención pero el sabia que el era el novio de Haruna.

Unas horas después de haber estado con Haruna, vio al mismo chico pero con otra chica, entonces a Fubuki le dio lastima esa chica así que espero que terminaran de hablar, cuando por fin el se fue Fubuki se le acerco.

-Hola, disculpa que me entrometa pero me puedes decir ¿quien era ese chico?-Fubuki hablo de forma mas encantadora que podía.

La chica se quedo fría al ver aun chico tan lindo, así que no dudo en decirlo.

-Es mi novio ¿Por que me lo preguntas?-dijo confundida

-Pues... hace unas horas lo vi coqueteando le a otra chica, la verdad me da pena que le hagan eso a una chica tan linda como tu -dijo Fubuki con tono tan dulce

-La verdad no me importa mucho, ademas lo sabia-dijo la chica con algo de pena

-Pero no me parece bien que no hagas algo mientras que el se burla de ti-dijo Fubuki desconcertado

-El puede hacer lo que quiera porque... mientras yo sea su novia el pagara los gastos de mi madre para el hospital-dijo totalmente seria

Ella se fue y mientra Fubuki se quedo frió por escuchar lo que dijo, ¿Como es posible que suceda esto?, el pensaba, en fin el siguió su camino.

_**Bueno hasta aquí se queda, espero que les guste.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola a todos lo escritores y lectores, hoy estamos aquí con el noveno capitulo, hoy ando sobre carga de imaginación así que andaré demasiada emocionada. XD_**

Bueno han pasado unos tres días, Fubuki acaba de conocer el novio de Haruna, la verdad lo acaba de reconocer pero no le dijo nada a su amiga (aun), pero a dentro de el lo remuerde por que sabe de que todo es una mentira. El va días pensando en si decirle o no, acaba de decidir lo no puede permitir que se burlen de su amiga. Antes de salir de casa de su amigo, tuvo una conversación.

-Fubuki, se que vas a ir donde Haruna y quiero que respondas con sinceridad... ¿Te gusta mi hermana? -dijo Kido totalmente serio

-La verdad no, ademas si me gustara haría todo lo posible para que no me guste, no recuerdas hace tiempo te lo jure- dijo Fubuki

-Pero a mi no me importa eso a hora, quiero saber si de verdad te gusta ella-dijo casi desesperado

-...La verdad si, no he querido reconocerlo pero si, me gusta mucho mas de lo que creí- dijo Fubuki

-Me lo suponía y ¿Desde cuando es que te gusta?- dijo Kido ya mas tranquilo

-Me gusta desde aquel momento que se resbalo de las gradas, desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ella -dijo Fubuki

-Pero ¿Porque no le has dicho nada?-dijo Kido sorprendido

- Porque fui un tonto, yo sabia que estaba enamorado pensé que era cariño o algo así, pero me equivoque ... ahora ella tiene novio y no quiero interponerme o arruinar nuestra amistad- dijo Fubuki

-Ya veo-dijo Kido (desgraciada cabeza, se me fue la inspiración, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, todo lo demás sera de memoria porque ya lo tengo todo planificado, por eso no se acumula inspiración)

Fubuki salio de la casa, se fue directo a casa de Haruna, y empezó el momento mas incomodo de su vida...

-Haruna, hay una cosa que quiero decirte, es algo importante -dijo Fubuki nervioso

-Dime, yo te escucho- dijo Haruna tranquila

-Tu novio te engaña con otra y ... (Haruna esta muy molesta)- Fubuki se detuvo bruscamente

-Sabes estoy harta que hablen y hablen de mi novio, primero mi hermano, después mis amigas y ahora tu- dijo Haruna muy molesta

-Pero...- no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por Haruna

-Tu no lo conoces y no sabes nada de su vida- dijo Haruna muy molesta

-Espera... yo te digo esto porque... eres mi amiga y no puedo permitirlo-dijo Fubuki muy serio

-Por favor, tu no me conoces, tu sabes nada de mi y de mi vida- dijo Haruna (creo que esto es demasiado cruel)

-Pero Haruna, acaso ya no importa cuando estábamos juntos y me contabas tus secretos ¿Que paso?- Fubuki se sentía desesperado

-Ya déjame en paz, solo as sido un fastidio- dijo Haruna

Fubuki no podía mas sentía como se le desploma el mundo, así que hizo algo que debió hacerlo desde el principio. El se acerco le agarro los brazos y la beso, ella intento separarse pero no podía porque lo amaba...

_**Chicos lo lamento pero hasta aquí mañana continuaremos y dejare un trailer de lo que pasara o no lo haré, mañana sabremos que pasara ¿Haruna abrirá los ojos? ¿Fubuki sera rechazado? No se pierdan el siguiente super capitulo. XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Donde a todos, hoy escribo a lo loco y mañana igual así que no creo que aiga buen ortografía. XD (pongan la canción no vuelvas)**_

Después del beso, lo continuo fue algo diferente a lo que Fubuki pensó, ella lo empujo y le dijo...

-Sabes una cosa no quiero saber nada de ti, te odio, solo no vuelvas- dijo Haruna muy enojada

-Pero... esta bien te dejare en paz pero quiero que sepas que todo lo dijo tu hermano y yo es verdad, pero de alguna forma quiero que seas feliz- dijo Fubuki intentando ser fuerte porque a pesar de todo no podía soportarlo.

El se fue de la casa, y camino sin rumbo, hasta llegar a una parque que estaba desolado, el sentó en un banco, ahí el se puso a pensar sobre todo lo que había pesado. "Yo quiero estar esta situación, no puedo soportarlo no soy tan fuerte y nunca lo e sido, no se que duela mas cuando cuando esta cerca yo sufro porque esta con otro pero cuando me siento que me muero" Fubuki miro al cielo, un cielo gris, bajo la mirada al suelo y de pronto no sabia ponerse a llorar o a reír, era una sensación rara pero obvio que el la extrañaría pero su corazón se había rendido y no había mas que hacer, así de simple, no mas lucha.

Pasaron unos días, el regreso a Hokaido, donde tuvo que ir de emergencia, ya que su padre adoptivo había tenido un accidente pero no le mencionaron mas, cuando llego se entero que murió esquiando ya que hubo una avalancha y lo aplasto. Unos días después el novio de Haruna termino con ella por celular, aun que no le dijo la razón, pero la verdadera razón fue que el se entero que Kido era adoptado y no era sucesor directo, y como ni siquiera vivían juntos decidió que no le servia. Ella se disculpo con su hermano mas no con Fubuki.

_**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, se que es muy corto pero no me alcanza el tiempo y tengo hacer hartas cosas. Miren mi tralier.**_


	11. no es un capitulo

Hola a todos lo escritores y lectores, hoy empezare a dar la prewier sobre como continuara la serie porque no tendré Internet y si subo sera muy raro, bueno a lo que iba tal vez mi prima escriba aquí también su cuentos y todo lo demás, la verdad no sen, es que es muy bipolar y no se cuanto, bueno vamos al trailer.

**_"Fubuki han algo depresivo por la muerte de su padre adoptivo pero como dice el dicho después de la tormenta viene la calma, mientra tanto Haruna esta arrepentida pero molesta, nuevos personajes algunos vendrán de la muerte, otros serán nuevos y otros serán super adorables, esperemos que algún día Fubuki halle la felicidad que tanto necesita en otras palabras hallara la familia que tanto necesita, ¿Haruna se sentirá celosa de la creciente fama que tendrá Fubuki? ¿Fubuki se fijara en una chica un tanto diferente ha Haruna? ¿Dejare de tener mal ortografía?¿Agregare a mis series mas fútbol?(No se) No se lo pueden perder, a partir de marzo se empezara ha escribir ( no se que día) pero igual, siempre preparados para la nueva ráfaga de Raimon (ya no se que hablo)._**

Espero que les aiga gustado mañana no escribiré pero leeré cuantos de inazuma eleven, para inspirarme y empezar a escribir en un cuaderno de dragón ball z, apenas tenga Internet sacare los capítulos como pan caliente (por que van ha estar que queman)(no se si sacare tan rápido pero igual) Esto no es una despedida, así que no se que es. Sayonara...XD


	12. destino o casualidad

_**Hola a todos lo escritores y lectores, hoy ando apurada así que escribiré lo mas rápido que pueda... así que empiezo.**_

Como recordaran han pasado un año, para la vida de algunos es diferente, como de Fubuki desde que murió su padre adoptivo se volvió algo cerrado y solitario ( ya no sale con ninguna persona ni amigo) lo único bueno es que lo adoptado otra familia que lo quiere como si fuera su verdadero hijo y como tiene dinero de sobra le compran cosas a montón.

Su madre adoptiva, que se caracteriza por ser alguien muy paciente y muy buen carácter, esta preocupada por el, siente que debería salir y no solo enfocarse en los estudios. Para los nuevos padres de Fubuki lo principal era mantenerlo feliz, así que pensaron que seria bueno adoptar aun niño mas. El niño que adoptaron era 10 años menor que Fubuki lo que significaba que tenia 7 años.

Un día, madre adoptiva de Fubuki se harto de que su hijo mayor no saliera a divertirse, así que saco a la fuerza a Fubuki hasta la puerta de la casa y ...

-No vuelvas hasta las cinco de la tarde porque no te abriré (son las 10 de la mañana)- dijo la madre muy decidida

En ese instante salio un niño de cabello medio rubio, llorando con un conejo en su mano...

-Por favor no votes a mi oniisan de la casa - dijo el niño llorando, la madre se le acerca

-No lo voy a votar de la casa, solo quiero que se de un paseo- dijo la madre con una voz dulce- espero Shiro que entiendas esto, es por tu bien

El acintio con la cabeza, la puerta se cerro, el suspiro , miro a su alrededor y volvió a suspirar... Unas dos horas después, el estaba caminando por una plaza, Fubuki iba mirando el cielo que estaba medio grisáceo, ese día en especial había caído mucha nieve y Fubuki lo único que podía hacer era en pensar lo patética era su vida... que podía decir se había muerto las personas que eran importantes para el y lo peor había perdido lo que hacia que su vida tenia sentido..."Haruna" fue lo que susurro. El siguió caminado caminado mientras miraba el cielo, de repente hubo un fuerte grito.

-Cuidado- era el grito de una chica

Fubuki vio lo que había pasado, una chica que andaba en bicicleta había caído a la nieve con su bicicleta, el culpable obviamente era Fubuki y la nieve resvaladisa que había por la vereda. El de inmediato fue y la ayudo a pararla pero cuando la paro ella no reacciono cono el esperaba

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo muy preocupado

-...¡Porque no te fijas! A caso no escuchabas mis gritos de que no podía frenar, a hora los productos que traía del mercado se han estropeado, vas a tener que pagarlos- ella gritaba muy fuerte.

-En serio lo lamento... yo los voy a pagar si quieres te acompaño al mercado- dijo muy asustado por el carácter que tenia tan bonita chica ( chicos no se juzga un libro por su portada)- Puedes decirme mi nombre

-Mi nombre es...

En la casa de Fubuki, un hombre esta charlando con los padres adoptivos de Fubuki y dice que sabe algo que cambiara la vida de Fubuki...

_**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo ¿le habrá llegado el amor a Fubuki? ¿Quien es ella? ¿Que habrán descubierto los padres de Fubuki'? todo esto en el siguiente capitulo. XD Hoy quiero decirles que les voy a dejar una pregunta para que contesten ¿ Cual es el dorsal de Kido? El que acierte se gana un pasaje todo pagado aaa... su casa.**_


End file.
